The Ruby in the Ring
by red-headed psychopaths wanted
Summary: Hinata is starting her first day at Stanford University. Everything is going great until she meets someone she hasn't seen in ten years. Primarilly GaaHina. Has a small amount of yaoi so if you're not a fan...
1. Chapter 1

So yeah….. this is my first fan fic….. ever. :D This fic is mostly Hinata/Gaara but has a little bit of Kakashi/Iruka, Kiba/Shino, Tenten/Neji, Lee/Sakura, Choji/Ino, and Temari/Shikamaru if you look hard enough. All the characters with the exception of Kakashi and Iruka are around the age of 20. Give or take a few years. Some of these characters come pretty late into the story so be patient. Hinata is slightly OC but I hope it isn't too bad.

This story starts in the modern world of America and eventually switches to Naruto Verse. You'll see what I mean later. This is actually the first chaptie to a story I'm writing…although all the characters have been converted and the story line was tweaked.

Warnings: Contains yaoi….

Rating: K+ for now for guy/guy relationships and maybe some mild language later. Maybe…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Stanford University sigh but the story line (and the bits of songs I put in) are, and always will be, mine. Speak now or forever hold your peace.

Here it is….. :D

The Ruby in the Ring

Chapter 1

Usually on their first day of college people were either apprehensive, tense, hopeful, or scared. Hinata Hyuuga knew this and wondered why it was not like that for her. She had never been truly headstrong and she was not one to be particularly cheerful. She was just, plain, impassive. Well, at least that was what she was feeling when she had woken up this morning. Now Hinata was in the middle of an inner turmoil, but it was definitely not one of the emotions that she had always thought the average freshman at Stanford University should have.

Hinata gazed up at the looming walls of her new school and sighed. She had always pictured her first day of college differently. She thought she would have known her place in life by now or at least what her profession would be, but she had no idea at all.

Sure, she was majoring in writing and linguistics but that didn't solve anything for her. She knew that she would have to figure it out soon or else she was never going to. She would rather die than give her father a reason to think that he was right about her and she really didn't care about any one thing. This bitter thought made Hinata's mind wander to think about her father.

In her childhood all she heard from Mr. Hyuuga was study this, work on that, with absolutely no words of encouragement to back up the sharp ones. Hinata had never really shared a bond with her dad and all he cared about were her grades anyway, but she still felt as if her new University and home was just another sign of her failure. Her failure, of course, to impress her father. Yes, she had wanted this but that was mostly because she used to believe that going to such a prestigious school would at least get his attention. She knew know that everything she had done was in vain. Mr. Hyuuga would never notice her. She had probably known this all along anyway but had successfully suppressed the depressing thought for many years. Hinata longed to be blind to the fact once more but she was more than certain that she would never be.

Contradicting of her fathers thoughts Hinata actually was a brilliant girl. She had skipped a grade and was still able to pass the exams to get into Stanford with flying colors; making her a freshman at the age of eighteen (A/n is that right?). She had even withdrew herself a little in school because she was afraid to show everyone what she really could do, even if it would help her gain the acknowledgement of her father.

She had always looked mysterious with her long black hair usually covering one of her misty grey eyes. The contrast between these two colors was amazingly beautiful and her pale skin just added to the effect. She loved the color black and if she wore any color with it at all she always wore red causing most people to think she was a Goth. Even though she wasn't she liked the effect her appearance had on everyone. They avoided her and kept to themselves most of the time and Hinata appreciated being left alone to her thoughts.

She had inherited both her looks and fashion sense from her Japanese mom although she didn't live with her anymore. Her parents were divorced and her seventeen year-old sister's mom, Jan, lived with them now. Technically Jan was her step-mom but Hinata just called her by her first name. Jan hated Hinata for no reason making it impossible for her to call her mom. Besides, she already had one, and she was the best mother in the world in Hinata's opinion. Before Hinata went off to college she would spend every weekend and holiday at her mother's house. If anyone had asked her where she lived she would have pointed them to her mom's place because, in her mind, that really was the only place she actually lived.

The most unusual thing about Hinata was the choker that she always wore. No one had ever seen her without it. Well, her parents had but that was when she was very young, even before they got divorced. The funny thing was, they didn't buy it for her and had absolutely no idea were it was from. When they had asked her she had quietly said "I-I found it" with her eyes cast down and with her pointer fingers touching together. She never would say anything else about it. No matter how many times her parents asked they would always get the same answer.

It was a black clasp-less, cloth necklace; the most prominent feature on it being a large, glistening ruby in the middle of the cloth. If a person were to look into the ruby in a dark place they would swear that it shined with its own light.

Hinata reached up to her neck to feel the cold, comforting jewel and relaxed a little at the familiar feeling of the ruby pressing lightly against her flesh.

Just then Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine and she knew that today would not be a normal day. She didn't know how she knew this but she did know that she had a feeling that something was going to happen here at this school. It was going to be something major, and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with her classes. She wasn't sure if she liked this feeling or not but she didn't trust it to be either. When she got gut feelings like this they usually came true in one form or another.

'Ok…let's do this.'

Hinata sighed a second time and looked at her watch.

"I need to be at my class in sixteen minuets," she whispered under her breath, "and I may not feel like going to my class but I need to look like I do to everyone else."

Hinata was a master at hiding her emotions. She could make someone think that she was feeling one thing when, in fact, she was feeling the exact opposite. Both she and her much younger sister had this talent although they used it in two completely different ways. Hinata always acted shy when was actually completely bold and her sister always acted tough when she was actually melting down inside.

Hinata pictured the mask she would wear in her mind. She chose her normal one and quickly traded it for the unreadable one she had worn before. Along with her expression, her whole posture and mannerism changed into her character. It was actually a very common character change for her. She had used it for most of her life, even (well, especially) around her father, and almost could do it subconsciously now. It had gotten her through many tough situations before and she trusted it again now.

To anyone that happened to be passing by they would see a young, Japanese woman with no fashion sense looking awkwardly shy and lost. It would make almost anyone want to come help her with her books and make sure she got off to the right class. Hinata was counting on this look to get her out of trouble from the bullies that liked to pick on young, first year students with high hopes and confidence levels. She knew that some of those bullies went for the more defenseless looking ones but she could show cowardly, low down people like that a lesson or two. She had mastered almost every type of martial arts and tanjutsu there was and had picked up a few street fighting moves from walking around the back alleys of her mom's neighborhood. Of course her dad either didn't know about this or just didn't care. Hinata was almost completely sure it was the latter because he had often walked in on her while she was training.

Hinata started into the school, being careful to make her pace and mannerisms match her face. She had memorized her schedule the night before and had the entire campus already mapped out in her head, so she started off to her first class without even pausing to get her bearings. The walkways were pretty crowded and many of the older students either didn't see her or purposely walked into her, so she was bumped onto many times.

Each time someone jostled her she would whisper a lame, "S-sorry" to the ground and keep on walking even though in her head she was thinking, 'Watch where you're going, idiot!'

By the time Hinata got to her class she was bruised in about ten different places but was still managing to keep up her charade. She closed the door timidly behind her and scanned the classroom. It was a small enough class but not so small as Hinata could know everyone personally. Hinata had always liked classes like this because she could melt away into the background when she wanted to while also making a few friends.

Her eyes stopped on a blond haired boy in the front row who was sitting next to a sullen looking raven-haired kid. They looked as if they were perfectly comfortable around each other and had probably been friends for a long time. They were facing each other and talking loudly, well at least the blond was. The other was just listening silently. Hinata watched as a smirk spread across the boys face at one of the things his companion had just said. The boy with light hair had on an orange short-sleeved shirt with a large red swirl on it and baggy black shorts to counter the obnoxiously bright color the top was sporting. The boy next to him wore a tight blue shirt with an oddly shaped black marking on it and black shorts that matched his companion's only longer. Around his neck he wore a red and blue fan-like symbol on a long silver chain, while his friend wore one with an Usumaki (A/n sp???) on it. Hinata only knew what it was because she loved Ramen. No, no wait… she LOVED ramen. And not just the American packagey type either. She had gone to Japan twice before with her mother and both times she practically lived on an all-ramen diet. They were the best vacation she had even had.

Focusing her attention back from her dreams to the students, Hinata noticed two interesting looking boys sitting on the fourth row up. This pair was much quieter than the other. This was seemingly because they had gotten into a fight. Hinata knew this from the way their backs were turned towards each other and by their expressions. The smaller of the two had his brows furrowed and his sharp, canine-like teeth bared. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his slitted eyes were narrowed. Hinata looked at him in interest. He had a wild look to him with his tattooed face in the shapes of two red triangles and messy brown hair flying out in gravity defying directions. She wondered how an obvious party type like him had gotten into this school.

Ignoring that thought she continued to examine the boy. Around his neck he wore what looked like an over large dog collar whose color matched that of his tattoos. Hinata could just see a little bit of his jeans from her view point but she imagined that they were more than slightly ripped at the knees and hem. His brown T-shirt had the phrase 'I ♥ dogs ♥ me' plastered on it. Underneath the words there was a small picture of a white dog that he had clearly put on himself.

'It's probably his dog.', thought Hinata, inwardly smiling.

The other boy's face betrayed no signs of emotion. Well, it would have looked like that to anyone else. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she automatically honed in on the small details of the boy's face. She even checked his posture for signs on his thoughts. After thoroughly scrutinizing the male Hinata determined that he was just as pissed as his companion; he was just not showing it. He was wearing darkly shaded glasses and baggy tan shorts covered with pockets. His shirt was a very high turtle neck sweater that looked about four sizes to big. Instead of this making him look small and fragile like the usual affect this strangely made the boy look tall and strong. Hinata almost shook her head at the thought. There was no way that that would work on her.

Next to them was some friends of her roommate that she already learned were named Choji and Shikamaru (although Ino told her to call him Shika, just because it ticked him off.). They were sitting in a comfortable silence with Shika leaning back in his chair with his arms cradling his head and Choji sneaking a few more bites of food before the professor came. They looked almost comical together. Shika was so skinny compared to Choji's bulk. Hinata's eyes fell on one of Shika's hoop earrings and remembered the story Ino had told her about all three of them getting their ears pierced together back in high school. Their high school was apparently so good that each year about five applicants from the school get into Stanford. Their year was especially brilliant and seven of them got in.

Next to them was a boy that Hinata recognized as her cousin, Neji. She and her cousin had been rivals a while back but now they were as close as cousins could possible be. She actually had reason now to call him brother. She had been so exited that they were going to the same school. Hinata inwardly believed that Neji had actually chosen this school to be closer to her. She knew that Neji could have gone anywhere he wanted. He was that brilliant. He was considered a genius by anyone who had ever talked with him.

Hinata had thought that her cousin would have called out to her as soon as she walked in but he didn't. That was because Neji was looking at a brown haired girl who was sitting beside him. Hinata smirked to herself. She knew that Neji would eventually have to give in and find love. He and the girl would look at each other only when the other wasn't looking. It was funny to Hinata how easy it was to tell their crushes. They were probably the only ones in this entire class who didn't know their feelings for each other were mutual.

Neji, as usual, had his long, dark hair tied back into a pony tail that hung to about his mid back and swished back and forth when ever he moved. His top was a simple white T-shirt that fit tighter than Hinata usually saw him in for an obvious reason (A/n Ten-ten if you didn't know). The shirt had a green marking on the left shoulder that Hinata had definitely seen before. Neji had it on most of his clothing. It was kind of like his defining symbol. Hinata didn't know how two curved lines leading up to a large X in between defined Neji but she guessed it did somehow. Hinata looked at his brown shorts and unsurprisingly found an identical marking on his right pocket.

The girl beside him was wearing a decorative pink shirt and loose blue jeans that had obviously been worn many times before. Her hair was pulled back into two messy buns low down on her head.

Next to the pair on their left side was a boy with an extremely weird bowl cut and bushy eyebrows clad in all green. Hinata recognized him as Neji's best friend and sometimes rival, Lee.

The rest of the people weren't nearly as interesting so Hinata didn't even glance over them.

Hinata quickly found an empty seat next to a quiet blond girl and took a glance at the clock at the head of the room. Hinata was relieved to see that she had gotten there six minuets before class started.

She turned to take a look at the girl next to her and realized on a second glance that she was her dorm room partner, Ino. She was pretty sure that Ino already considered her a friend and she more or less felt the same and was glad that she had some of the same classes as her. Ino had once tried in vain to start up a conversation about friends once, trying to pull more personal information out of Hinata. Hinata played innocent and pretended that she didn't pick up that she was trying to get her to speak so Ino failed miserably. This, of course, was where Hinata had learned about the earring thing. Thus, Hinata new much more about Ino then Ino did about her.

No one really knew Hinata. Maybe, perhaps, her mother but not even she knew her that well. Sure, Hinata had had friends before, good ones too, but she never let anyone in. Not really. Hinata actually did feel like the world was a stage, in a sense, because all she ever did was act. For example, she could make even her closest friends believe that she was pouring her heart out to them when she was only saying a few truths surrounded by many well-thought–out lies.

It wasn't like Hinata had a whole lot to hide, she hadn't committed a murder or anything, but her soul was a lot different than the average person's.

The way Hinata was different was hard to describe and even Hinata herself couldn't explain the feelings she gets. But she did know one thing for certain. She knew the point in her life that everything really started.

By the time Hinata was about six years old she already knew she was better than the people she called her friends. They were silly and easily deceived whereas Hinata was already mature and able to see through anything. They where stupid in simple matters such as how to get a glass off the shelf they couldn't quite reach, whereas Hinata knew even before she reached that she would need a chair. Also, if a teacher taught something in class Hinata would get it the first time as opposed to having to hear it spoken multiple times like her classmates. But the biggest difference of all was their eyes. All the people she knew, even her parents and teachers, had dull eyes. They where not dull on color or dull of stupidity, they're eyes were dim with the lack of pure understanding. Their lack of understanding in loss, in weakness, in hope, in strength, in hate, and in love.

Hinata's eyes were bright. Despite their dull grey color they seemed to glow with knowledge. She could see it all, feel it all, and know it all.

Back then Hinata was lonely; she was lonely because no one could really understand the way she felt. No one could see the way her eyes shown. It was like everyone else was blind to it. Even if she tried to explain it they couldn't comprehend or realize.

She had tried once, when she was five. She had asked her mom why her own eyes were so alive when her own mother's were almost dead.

Her mother looked at her, confused, and said, "Hinata, your eyes look exactly like mine, same color and everything. Where did you come up with something like that?"

Hinata then explained, in a vocabulary no normal six year old should have, exactly how she felt and waited patiently for her mom to respond. Her mom looked at her daughter with an even more confused look. Hinata could practically hear the thoughts going through her mother's head. After a moment or two of silence her mom smiled in realization.

"Oh, Hinata." She said triumphantly "You've been reading the poem book that I got you. I knew you would like it." And immediately went back to making lunch.

Hinata knew then that it was useless so she put on a fake, shy smile and started playing the role of withdrawn, clueless, little Hinata once more. She never asked anyone about her eyes again.

One day when Hinata was six, she decided to take the long road home from school just because she loved to be outside at sunset. She was singing a tune softly as she looked up to the sky.

"_Life fading into the darkness_

_Suffocating it with black _

_If you only shine a light through_

_You can bring it back"_

It was already getting dark when Hinata heard a sobbing sound.

She stopped singing and looked towards the cause of the noise. She saw a dark alleyway a few paces ahead and determined that the sound was coming from there. She softly set down her school bag and turned the corner to the alleyway.

There she saw a small boy, probably about her age, sitting with his back to a wall. His head was on his knees and his arms were wrapped around them as if they provided a shield protecting him from the world. His hair was a vivid red, not orange-red, but red, and he had ghostly pale skin. From the little bit of his forehead that Hinata saw she knew that he had some sort of blood red tattoo upon it, though she could not make out what it was. He was wearing a tattered black shirt and baggy brown pants which looked like they hadn't fit him in a while. On the ground beside him was a pathetic looking teddy bear. The stuffing was coming out from the seams and one of the eyes was gone. It looked like it was in just as bad shape as its owner and, all in all, he looked like a miserable mess.

"Go away." The boy sobbed without even looking up. Hinata's tender heart almost broke when she heard his voice; it was so filled with despair and pain.

She walked closer to the boy and put a tiny hand onto one of his shaking shoulders. Even through she had just met this boy she felt like she had known him all her life. She wouldn't leave him alone like this for the world.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" The boy spat bitterly. His tone was now angry and demanding, as if Hinata was the cause of all his misery.

Hinata shivered at the coldness of his voice but answered his question anyway.

"For your sadness and angriness and for all the hurt you have gone through." Her tone soothing and quiet. Almost like a mother's.

Hinata felt the boy shift under her feeble grip on his shoulder. For the fist time she noticed that he had something in his hands. Two different somethings, that is. One of them Hinata could only tell was there because of the way the boy clutched it and because she could see a soft red glow coming from between two of his fingers. The other hand held what looked like a larger item. He appeared not to be able to hold all of it in his tiny fist for Hinata could just see the edge of what looked like a piece of black fabric. Hinata was curious but pushed her questions aside and focused back on the boy. His crying had stopped by now but his head was still resting on his knees.

"How do you know?" he asked her. His voice cracking and wavering even though Hinata knew he was trying to control it.

"Why else would you be so miserable on such a beautiful night. Besides, something inside me tells me that you have suffered much more than anyone I have ever known."

For the first time the boy looked up at her. Both Hinata and the boy gasped.

This boy had bright eyes. He had her eyes. Even though his were a vivid, black ringed blue verses her soulless, sharp grey Hinata knew he was like her.

"Helloooo, earth to Hinata." A voice summoned her from her flashback. "I asked if I could borrow one of your pens for my notes."

"O-oh, s-sure." Hinata handed Ino one of her black pens and looked at the clock. She realized that had zoned out for a full six minuets. She looked toward the front of the room. Thankfully it looked as if the teacher was not here yet. Just as she thought how lucky she was that she had not been completely out of it when the teacher came in the teacher actually did come in.

He was not at all what she was expecting a University teacher to be like. He was tall and lean with a shocking head of silver hair. He wore a black head band around his forehead which made him look as if he had just come back from a jog. It was drooping a little over his left eye; even covering it. His attire was extremely casual and Hinata could just see the tip of what looked like a small orange book in one of his many pockets. He was wearing a scarf over his mouth although it wasn't cold. He must have been one of the most unusual looking men that Hinata had ever seen. Not him, per say, but his attire. He also looked relatively young, despite the color of his hair, mid-thirties even. He walked to the white board and wrote down his name.

He then came to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat to make sure that everyone was paying attention. The small amount of noise there was immediately dissipated.

"Hello class, as you see on the board I am Mr. Kakashi. You can just call me Kakashi if you like." he said. "I have seen most of you at the orientation though I do not know most of your names. Don't expect that of me anytime soon."

'That's right,' thought Hinata, 'I remember seeing him at the orientation. He was with that brown-haired guy who I think is my creative writing teacher. Mr. Iruka was it?'

"

I have reviewed some of your report cards for the Japanese language in your last schools and it looks like I have a particularly good group this year. All this means is that we will be working harder. There will be no slacking off in my class and I expect each one of you to know that." While he was talking he looked around the classroom and made sure that he caught almost everyone's eyes. Miza caught herself nodding without consciously giving the ok to do so. She found herself liking this teacher. Very few people could make her even slightly break her mask.

Hinata was back in her dorm room studying. She looked up from her work to sneak a look at Ino. Her back was turned towards her so she couldn't see her face but by the bent position she was in Hinata pictured her with her brows knitted in confusion and her pencil poised over her paper.

Hinata sighed and quickly finished what she had left to do. She had always been this way. She would be able to finish her homework very quickly but also very well.

She turned her head to look out the window and gazed at the manicured landscape.

'It's a perfect day,' Hinata thought, 'I'm going to do something.'

What that something was? She wasn't sure. Hinata decided a walk was needed to clear her thoughts so she got up and left her room. She wandered down the halls dragging her left hand against the cold walls as to saver the feeling of being free to go out when ever she felt the urge. She opened the doors and took a step over the threshold. Then just stopped and admired her new school.

It truly was breath taking: seeing the beautiful campus spread out before her. Hinata smiled and closed the door behind her. 'It was a good idea to take a walk.' She decided. She started walking aimlessly, just taking in the view. She inhaled the fresh air and studied the colorful petals of the various flowers that she passed. Hinata didn't usually like public places like this but she didn't mind walking around the campus at all. The soft beauty of the grounds almost hurt. Hinata had always loved to be outside but she usually only went out when it was dark so there was not as many people. She liked the feeling of being solitary and had always loved the illusions that dark shadows cast. It was just the way she was.

After a while of just going wherever her feet led her she realized that she had walked into a sort of wooded area. It wasn't too deep but it somehow got darker as soon as she entered. To some people woods are creepy but Hinata knew that that was because they were afraid of what they didn't know. Hinata always looked at mysterious places like this as an escape from reality and sometimes she just wasn't a huge fan of real life. Hinata looked around at her surroundings. To her the dense, wild trees sheltering her were even more beautiful than the patches of manicured flowers nearer to her dorm. She looked past the closer trees towards the direction of the walkway she had just come from. She could barely see it through the branches but it was there. She looked the other way to find the end of the wooded area and found another walkway a little further away than the other. Hinata guessed that all in all this area was twenty-five feet wide, maybe less, from where she was standing.

Hinata's stomach twisted into to a knot and she knew that this is what she had been waiting for since she first felt it this morning. It would happen right here, right now.

Hinata leaned against a tree and clutched at her stomach. After a little while the pain started lessening and instead of the throbbing coming from her stomach she felt the tingling at the back of her neck, signifying that someone was watching her. She let her hands drop to her sides and took a more casual, relaxed position against the truck of the tree.

"Come out," Hinata said, her voice sounding loud and alien over the relative silence of her surroundings. "I know you're there so stop trying to hide."

"Hn" A gruff, male voice was heard in response; followed by the shuffling of leaves and the snapping of twigs. A figure came out from behind a tree located just behind the one that Hinata was currently leaning against. Hinata didn't even turn her head to see who it was; her mask showing her as being cool and confident. Inside she was itching to turn her head but she didn't want to give the person the impression that she needed to see him to know where he was. It would give the person an advantage that she didn't want him to have. So instead she waited until he was standing slightly beside and in front of her to look.

Hinata covered her mouth to stifle a yell. After a few moments of silence Hinata dropped her act. She new if would not work, not with him.

"Gaara?" She whispered.

The young man in front of her nodded slowly but kept his stoic disposition.

'It can't be.' she thought, 'I haven't seen him in over ten years. I haven't seen him since… since that day.'

Hinata could practically feel his cold hand as he reach out to place the glistening ruby necklace in her tiny palm. It had been in that alleyway where Hinata found him huddled crying that she had met Gaara for the first and, she had thought, for the last time. But yet here he was, standing right in front of her.

They were no longer children any more, of course. Gaara had grown a good head taller than Hinata and was almost at the point where he was looking down on her. He was wearing a tight navy blue shirt with baggy black pants in contrast to Hinata's all black attire of a black shirt and black jeans. If Hinata had been one to blush, well, she was, but that was only pretence and she wouldn't fake it around Gaara, she would have. Since she had last seen him he had become really handsome, more so than any other boy she had ever known. His messy red hair almost reached his shoulders now and his narrowed sky blue eyes gave him a very sharp, bad boy look. The old glint of knowledge was still there but it was even brighter this time. Hinata could see his muscles defined clearly behind his almost skin tight long-sleeved top. His eyes had a small amount of eyeliner around them and he had a small silver stud in his left ear. His eyebrows were pencil thin but Hinata knew that it wasn't because he plucked them. They had been like that from the start. Hinata's eyes traveled down to Gaara's right hand and she wasn't surprised to find a large ruby ring on his index finger. Hinata saw the kanji tattoo on his forehead which she now knew meant love and almost smiled at the familiarity of it. His arms were crossed and his mouth was set in a small frown.

Other than that his features were unreadable. This sudden realization stung Hinata.

'Why can't I see his emotions?' she thought, 'I can't figure out what he is thinking in the least. What ever happened to that quiet boy that I found weeping all by himself? He was falling apart then, but look at him now. He's just standing there, looking at me as if he could see right through my soul and beyond. He seems so defiant, like no matter what happens he is prepared. His stare is so cold and uninviting. Didn't he miss me?'

After a long while of silence Hinata finally decided it was about time that someone spoke. She struggled with what to say. What _do_ you say to someone you haven't seen in ten years? Finally she smiled a bitter-sweet smile a said, "Long time, no see, huh?"

Sorry for the slow moving-ness of this chapter. It will speed up for the next one. I promise. :D

Since it is a story can you please give me some specific examples of what to change? You will be my bestest friend if you do.

Flames accepted (and maybe a little expected). Ohhh that rhymes…I'm a poet and I don't know it. Hehe….

Do you think I should going on this….. Please review:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi folks! Chapter two is finally up! Thank you to those who reviewed. It makes me so happy! 

Special thanks to Hyuuga Kiaara who was my first reviewer ever! Hugs and cookies for you! 

Well, here's the 2nd chaptie…hope you like it.

Umm ya… disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto or Stanford University, though it would be nice…

Chapter 2

Hinata woke up in her bed and at once felt a searing pain shoot through her brain. She reached up to the bridge of her nose and methodically messaged it.

'Was it all a dream?' She thought.

It wouldn't have been the first time she had seen Gaara's face in her slumber but that was far too real. Her hands slowly made their way up to her temples and rubbed them too. She imagined that this was how a hang over felt. Her head was throbbing and she found it hard to sit up. She knew her headache was from thinking and not alcohol but that didn't make it hurt any less.

When Hinata finally could sit up without feeling as if she would pass out she propped herself up on her pillow and looked over at the smallish couch that she and Ino shared. She took in a breath after realizing that no, it hadn't been a dream and Gaara was in her dorm at that very moment.

Apparently he had needed a place to stay and since, by the time they had gotten back to Hinata's room, the sun had already set, she decided to let him stay over. Hinata, in fact, still didn't know the reason for Gaara's visit but was going to wait until he told her to find out. If he didn't want to tell her until later that was fine with her.

Hinata was glad that Ino hadn't seen him yet, as she had gone to bed extremely early that evening. During the night before last Hinata's roommate had gotten absolutely no sleep do to her decorating their new home. She desperately needed some rest now. Hinata was going to have to explain Gaara to her later, though she wasn't looking forward to it. She could just picture herself trying to convince Ino that a guy that had stayed the night in her room was just a long lost friend.

Currently Gaara was lying down with his arms tucked under his head and had obviously been awake for a long time. Hinata suddenly realized how little she new about the red-haired boy.

She had only been with him for about five hours of his life and, although in that small amount of time they both became unspoken best friends, they hardly new each other. Hinata had felt connected to Gaara from the start and the bond between them was like a rope that couldn't be cut with the strongest knife but they needed more than that. They weren't granted one of the most important gifts that most friends have. They didn't have time. They couldn't spend hours together laughing and playing or planning a birthday party for their other friends. They didn't see each other every day at the bus stop or have the chance to wave at each other and shout their names loudly when they were near. Hinata wished with all her heart that now that he was back she could make up for that lost time.

Gaara looked over at her from his position on the couch. His black eyeliner was slightly smudged and his usually wild hair was matted but his expression was the same as it had been the night before. They had both slept in what ever cloths they had been wearing; Gaara because he didn't have anything else and Hinata because she was too tired and lazy to change (A/n Only for that night…not all the time.).

The two teenagers locked eyes and had a small staring contest until Gaara said something.

"So you're finally awake." His voice was very soft as to not wake up Hinata's sleeping roommate but she still caught the words. She nodded at him even though they both new it was clearly a rhetorical question. They shared a comfortable silence until Hinata got up and walk over to the bathroom. Seconds later she came back out holding two brushes. She started to hand Gaara one but he shook his head.

"No… thank you." He said.

Hinata could already tell that her friend had taken a great liking to short, to-the-point sentences and she knew from the strain in his voice he wasn't used to saying things like "Thank you".

Hinata smiled slyly and teased softly, "What? Is Gaara afraid that he will lose his manliness by combing his hair?"

Even though she was clearly egging him on Gaara took the bait. He sat up and put a sleepy, nonchalant look on his face.

"No, I just think it's superficial and unnecessary." He retorted.

Hinata smirked even wider and retorted, "It's hygiene, and I think that it's about time you got some."

Gaara gave a tired smirk at Hinata's early morning attempt at an insult.

"Fine, if you think it's that important I'll try it." He said in a fake huff. He swiped the smaller of the two brushes out of Hinata's hand and looked it over. Gaara turned the small object around in his hands a few times before looking up at Hinata with a questioning look.

Hinata giggled at the site of this otherwise sullen and capable teen overcome with confusion on such a silly, every day matter. She put her own brush to her hair and silently nodded for him to do the same. As she pulled the brush through her long, dark hair she watched her friend as he analyzed her movements. He continued to stare, transfixed, at her hand as it led the brush down its memorized path. From the roots of her hair to the tips, roots to tips, over and over. His eyes seemed to be memorizing every movement of the brush as it forced the tangles out. His face was set in concentration and his mouth was slightly parted. Surprisingly, Hinata felt quite comfortable under her old friend's stare and even started humming quietly as she continued. It was an old tune and one of her favorites but, now that she thought of it, the last time she had sung it was just before she had met Gaara.

'Wow, that's quite a coincidence.' She thought before a movement from Gaara caught her attention.

He had looked back at his own brush and then put it on his head. He copied Hinata's movements perfectly, his eyes not missing any thing. Hinata grinned as the two of them finished together. Hinata looked at Gaara and her smile widened even more. His hair was now tamed and looked as if it had gained about an inch. She had to admit it looked really good, but something was missing. She looked at him thoughtfully for a couple more seconds before a look of epiphany crossed her face. With that she promptly reached out and messed up Gaara's hair.

"There." She said, plopping down beside him on the couch. Gaara blinked a few times before smiling back at her. It was the first real smile he had given her since he had come. Hinata felt relief wash over her. She didn't know why but somehow she had gotten the feeling that Gaara didn't need her anymore and didn't care about their unbreakable bond. Now, after making him smile she felt as if the Gaara she had found huddled, all alone, in that dark alleyway was finally back.

"Gaara?" she practically whispered. The quiet teen beside her nodded a silent ok for her to continue. "Gaara, I really missed you."

Gaara almost looked a little shocked at what Hinata had said but then his features softened and he gave her a slight smile. "I missed you too, Hinata."

Hinata reached out a little and found her friend's hand. It stiffened a little under her touch but it than relaxed. Both of them shared each others company, happy to be near each other once more. Neither of them noticed, however, that both the ruby on Hinata's necklace and the one in Gaara's ring were suddenly glowing with an eerie black light.

All of a sudden Gaara crumpled and fell back onto the couch. Hinata looked over at him to find that his eyes were half closed and he seemed to be out cold.

"Gaara?" She asked before following the said boy into unconsciousness.

I know, I know…this was a short chaptie but I'll try to make the next ones longer. Well, at least after the 3rd chaptie because I'm pretty sure the next one's going to be short too.

Don't worry, Gaa/Hina-ness is coming soon…I promise. 

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Thanks to ki-chann, XxStarxGazerxX, DJ Katsu, and my friend Laura for reviewing! You all get cookies!!!!

Disclaimer…again: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR STANFORD UNIVERSTITY!!!!!

Now that all the formalities and blah are over…here it is!!

Chapter 3

Hinata blinked the remaining black out of her eyes as she awoke from her sleep-like state and lifted herself into a sitting position. Her attention went to her bruised body before glancing around at her surroundings. Her grey eyes widened at what she saw in front of her.

'I'm definitely not in California anymore… now if only I had a dog named Toto...' She thought.

Hinata had absolutely no idea where she was. That would primarily be because all she could see was sand. Miles upon miles of it. That would narrow down her choices to a desert, of course, but, seeing as she hadn't couldn't shorten the list much farther, she was still clueless.

'How in the world did I get here?' Hinata thought. 'I'm dreaming. Yes, that must be it. I fell asleep while talking to Gaara and this all is a dream. Or maybe even meeting Gaara in the first place was a dream. I could have fallen asleep while studying for my Japanese test for all I know.'

After Hinata had convinced herself that this was not real she realized with a start she had not yet seen Gaara. She frantically looked around in the sand on her hands and knees calling his name before pausing to re-evaluate the situation.

"This isn't real, remember," She said to herself. "This is just a dream. So what does it matter if I can't find Gaara?" She sighed. She knew that no matter how many times she tried to talk herself out of finding her childhood friend she was going to end up searching for him anyway so she gave up the inner fight and resumed her quest.

Hinata calmly stood up and walked around the area. As she couldn't find Gaara near she headed towards the nearest sand doon. She jogged to the top, tripping many times along the way, until she could see above the peaks edge.

"Gaara!" Her nonchalant demeanor immediately left her as her gaze fell on the sand covered boy. Real or not he was still out cold and didn't respond when she called to him. Hinata tripped and fell on the sand. He was only a couple feet away so Hinata crawled her, still aching, body over to his still form. She involuntarily reached out a shaking hand to caress his hair.

"Gaara, please, wake up." She whispered. On being called a second time Gaara's eyes fluttered open and a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry." He said upon sitting up and looking around, his voice still slightly slurred from sleep.

"What do you mean? What do you have to be sorry for?" Hinata asked confusion apparent on her face.

"This is all my fault. I…I'll explain it later. A-are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you." Hinata was slightly taken aback from the Gaara's worried tone.

It dawned on her that they were both still on the ground, Gaara's head almost in her lap. Gaara most have noticed this too because they both drew back at the same time and stood up. Hinata bent down to dust the layer of sand of her clothing but also to hide the inevitable smile that had found its way onto her face. Of course, within seconds her face was once again unreadable and she glanced up at Gaara once more. He was standing a couple feet away from her and she wasn't surprised to see that his cold mask was back in place. He head was turned from her, staring in a distant direction. Hinata checked his face once more for any signs of emotion. Getting nothing she looked directly into his eyes staring as deep into his soul as he would let her.

Then she thought she saw something. It was faint and fleeting, but it was there. She saw fear. Gaara was afraid of something or someone in this vast desert. Hinata knew this and wanted answers, now.

"Gaara, you know where we are, right?" Hinata's voice and words frail and fragile from habit. When Gaara didn't answer she continued more boldly. "I think it's about time you tell me what's going on. This is all a big dream, right?"

"You're not dreaming. This is all real." Gaara said with his eyes still not meeting hers. Hinata almost gasped.

'Wait, this is real?!?' Hinata's mind was going crazy. She had wanted answers but not answers that made her more confused. Yet she had more questions and she needed to ask them.

"H-how?" Hinata choked out. She knew Gaara was uncomfortable with this subject because of his need to keep on being prodded for information but she asked anyway.

"We are in an…an alternate universe." His face turned suddenly very solemn. This time Hinata did gasp.

'Alternate universe? What is this, Star Trek?'

"I-I've been here before. It was just before I first met you. The people here they…they are different. Well, no they are the same but still different. Hinata, we live here. Not us but people who look and act more or less like us. I've met this guy here…his name is…Gaara. He's me but…not. Do you understand?" Gaara continued slowly turning to look her in the eye. "Do you believe me?" He whimpered pleadingly.

'This is why he didn't want to tell me. He thinks I'll call his crazy.'

"I-I believe you. I don't know why but I do." Hinata said.

"Really?" Gaara asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah. What else are friends for?" Hinata said with a smile. She hoped she sounded more cheerful than she felt or else Gaara wouldn't buy it. "So we will see people we know here…maybe we'll see us. Is that right?" Hinata didn't know what she thought anymore but she had to know what he was saying.

"Yeah…that's it." Gaara still sounded slightly nervous about telling her.

"Ok. So…where are we?"

"This desert? It's a place called Sunagakure"

"Sunagakure?"

So how was it? Sorry about the shortness. Please forgive me! grovels at feet weeping hysterically

Please review:D


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers!!!! It is for you that I have this fic up as fast as it is 'cause I've been having a sort of time squeeze lately. Oh well, the show must go on!!!! strikes a pose Oh, and to the kind reviewer who told me the correct age of Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't correct it sooner.

As a note to all Hinata's real age is actually 17.

I have even more cookies to hand out now so bear with me as I do so. :D

Thank you to:

XxStarxGazerxX,

mysterygal02,

drum288,

ki-chan,

band geeks are hot,

dorcas, and

yinyangdemonrose!

Disclaimer time!!! Not.  : Ya um…don't really own Stanford University or Naruto. Sucks don't it? 

Anyway, what we're all here for…drum roll the fourth chaptie!!!!

Chapter 4

"So how did we get here again?" Hinata was more than a little confused and couldn't seem to be able to stop all the million questions that where bombarding her brain.

"Well, I don't know that part…like I said I haven't been here for ten years. And neither times did I intend to." Gaara rubbed his temples in frustration. Hinata had been going like this for a while now. Question after question. Gaara was starting to get a little irritated and just slightly grumpy.

Just then both the teens felt a presence drawing near. They exchanged nods with narrowed eyes and immediately stood back to back as so no one could sneak up behind them. Hinata fell into a regular tanjutsu stance while her companion just stood straight with his arms crossed over his chest. They watched the sandy horizon for a few moments before a smallish shadowed figure flew over them. They barley had time to look up before they were, once again, out cold.

As Hinata came to for a second time her heavily lidded eyes gazed around her. Her head was throbbing where it had obviously been hit by a blow. The air was stale and cold and the hard ground underneath her was slightly damp. It was dark enough so that Hinata could barely see the grey stone wall that her left side had been leaning against while in her unconscious state. She could feel a rough rope tightly tied around both her wrists and knew there was no hope in her untying them. She looked behind her and wasn't surprised to find the same rope looped around another pair of hands. She turned around a little more to take a glance at the person who the wrists belonged to, although knowing all along whom it was.

Gaara's eyes were open and alert, glaring into the darkness as though by staring at it long enough he would scare it away. Hinata had to admit, if she was that darkness she would move far away and fast just to escape the heat of Gaara's glare.

The redhead's back was up against Hinata's so he obviously had felt her move. He turned slowly and, unknowingly, directed his glare on her. It was softened, of course, but still scary.

'Well this is just wonderful. First I come to this, quote on quote "alternate universe" and now I'm locked up in this place out in heaven knows where with a guy who is seriously creeping me out right now. Ok, well not really. I don't really mind the last part but still, I can't even see three feet in front of me so that should make up for it.' Hinata thought.

Hinata was startled out of her thoughts as she felt a large, soft warmth enclose one of her tiny white hands. She looked behind her to where her wrists were tied and found that the large warmth was none other then one of Gaara's strong hands. Hinata figured that Gaara must have had to, pretty painfully, find a way to swivel his wrist around in these tight constraints but she was glad he had managed to. Gaara gave Hinata's hands a reassuring squeeze before turning his still emotionless face toward the darkness in front of him once more. His grip on her hands didn't let up, though, and Hinata smiled brightly at their intertwined fingers.

A wave of dizziness overtook the joy of their close contact as Hinata was still getting over the pain she was receiving from the blow. She groaned softly as she rested her head against Gaara's strong back. She stayed there for a moment before a loud door slam was heard and a bright light invaded her vision. She sat up straight at the sudden sound and immediately regretted it when the pain returned full-force. Her eyes were still adjusting when she felt herself being pulled up roughly by two oversized hands with an iron grip. She heard Gaara growl at their captors as he was hoisted up as well and their hands were ripped apart in the process.

When Hinata's eyes were finally used to the light she could make out the two people that had come to get them. Hinata turned to the one holding her only to find him reaching out a strange shaped, knife-like item and cutting off the binds around their wrists. He was a very strange looking male probably in his very late teens or early 20s. He had a strange item strapped to his back which was wrapped as so Hinata couldn't see the content. He wore an all black outfit on which was a raised hood that had what looked to be cat ears perched on top. His face was covered in purple paint and one of his eyes where closed as if he had tried to wink and now could not stop.

Hinata swiveled her head around to find Gaara's captor. This one was a female who was equally strange. She was carrying what looked to be an oversized fan and her short white dress had a red sash tied around her hip. She had various fishnet strips in odd places and her blond hair was tied into six messy pony tails.

Just then the blond girl started to speak.

"We are going to take you to see the Kazekage-sama. You should be grateful, you bastards. If he himself hadn't requested it you would've gone straight to death for impersonating our great leader."

"If any resistance happens, however, we will not hesitate to hurt you in anyway we are allowed." The other added with a smirk.

Gaara stayed silent and cooperated as did Hinata when she had looked at the read-head's relaxed posture. It seemed to her as if he knew exactly what was going on wanted to see this 'Kazekage-sama'.

The strange looking couple pulled the teens though many brightly lit corridors before coming into a large room with what looked like a throne hidden by shear curtains at the far back. Hinata could make out a shadowed figure that looked to be sitting in the large seat. Hinata's host forced her down into a bowing position on the floor as did Gaara's. Then the two settled down behind them in the same positions with their eyes down cast.

The blond hesitantly stared talking, "Kazekage-sama, the prisoners are here as you requested."

The person behind the curtain had obviously already known this but a deep, very familiar voice answered her. "Good. I will come greet them myself. Stand at ease. The prisoners too."

A pale hand reached from behind the curtain and drew it back as they slowly stood. A masculine figure came out from behind the cloth walls. He was dressed all in white with a small amount of blue decorating his outfit. He wore a flowing hat which covered his forehead and up and a mask which covered the bottom half of his face. His footsteps echoed as he came to a halt just in front of the small group. His hands went to the two articles of clothing that were obstructing their view of his face and, as the two who accompanied Hinata and Gaara uttered hesitant warnings, pulled them off.

Hinata gasped as Gaara smirked. Standing in front of her was an exact replica of Gaara, smirk and all.

Sorry, short again but, as I told you, I'm on a time constraint (blah!) and I can't promise the next is going to be much longer. I'll try to get it up as fast as possible, though. I already started to write it!!! I got kinda carried away and forgot that I had to finish this like, now so I already started the fifth chapter.

If you have any suggestions on how to differentiate the different characters with their doubles I would appreciate the help. And reviews on the story as a whole are always welcome.  Even suggestions on what should come next are helpful. 

:D

Requests as far as other fics you want me to write are accepted too. :D

Thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5

Helooooo everybody:D

Thank you to all my reviewers once again:

FirstBornMainHyugaHousehold, Bigjesse, Hyuuga Kiaara, Mysterygal02, Corey Bethea, Ki-chan, and XxStarGazerxX for reviewing:D If I missed anyone please don't hesitate to yell at me. :D

I'm sooo very sorry to ki-chan/yinyangdemonrose because they are actually the same person! (gasp) Oh, and sorry to all yaoi fans for not putting in any so far. Actually, sorry to all my readers for not putting up all of the pairings that I had originally said I would. I will have them! (heroic pose) Um…and sorry about the time delay between chapters (cries) I have no excuse…I am just lazy. (cries more)

Nooooos! Disclaimer: I (sniff) do not own (sniff sniff) NARUTO OR STANFORD UNIVERSITY!!!!! (bawls)

Hurry. Read on before I depress you with my sobbings. Oh yeah…this chaptie is kinda angsty so bare with me. 

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Finally made it to be Kazekage, huh?" The Gaara beside her directed at his clone.

"Heh, well I'm glad you finally got yourself a girlfriend." The red-head in front of Hinata answered.

Hinata, in her dazed state barley caught the words and even when she did could not make a response. Her childhood friend did for her though.

"Girlfriend? No. Sorry to disappoint you. Do you know her? Her name's Hinata."

"Hyuuga Hinata? Sorry, Hinata Hyuuga for you. Yeah she lives in a neighboring village. I would be happy to tell you about her and her home over tea."

"Um, yeah that would be a good idea…but..." Gaara snapped his fingers in front of the strangely dressed couple and Hinata's faces in turn. Again, Hinata couldn't mange to string together a sentence so didn't respond. The other two remained unblinking with their jaws hanging open as well.

The Kazekage noticed this and so called to his_ employees_, "Temari, Kankuro! Stop gaping like idiots and bring us some tea." The two who Hinata now knew as Temari and Kankuro visibly jumped at his voice and she could see them choke down their protests.

"Hai!" With that they disappeared at an alarming speed.

"Hinata." Hinata was lightly shaken by to strong hands on her shoulders and began to regain her composure.

"S-sorry Gaara. Oh my gosh. Wow…you two are…" She couldn't seem to finish her thought so Gaara helped her.

"The same person?"

"Yeah…you told me this was going to happen but…wow. Just wow."

"Yeah that's probably what your double is going to say when she sees you. Only there will probably be a little more stuttering involved."

This caught Hinata's attention. "Really? You know my double?"

"Of course. Would you fallow me please?"

The Kazekage led Hinata and her companion down another hall and into a quiet sitting room. The table was very low to the ground and the chairs were basically just pillows sitting beside then. Hinata recognized this as the traditional Japanese style of table. She was perfectly fine with it as her mom had always preferred her house to be more of a traditional Japanese style than American. From the outside the apartment looked like any other but on the inside you felt like you were in Japan. Her mother said it reminded her of home.

Hinata quickly found a seat and folded her feet neatly under her. Both of the look alikes sat cross-legged; her friend beside her and the Kazekage across from her. Hinata noticed that there were two empty pillows on their side of the table and wondered if anyone else would be joining them.

Fallowing her eyes the Kazekage answered Hinata's unspoken question. "Do either of you mind? I would like my siblings to sit with us as they should understand what is going on." After both Hinata and Gaara nodded he continued, "You might have noticed, Temari and Kankuro are a little afraid of me. People don't forget bad treatment. I never asked that of them. I just hope that you two will be unaffected by their discomfort. I have done both of them wrong in the past but I have changed now and there is no reason to fear me anymore."

'Siblings? He must mean the two that, um, _greeted_ us. Now that he says it they did seem kind of jumpy around him. He seems perfectly fine though. Besides, Gaara trusts him. So should I."

Hinata nodded with a smile on her face. "Don't worry we trust you."

Gaara nodded his agreement to her statement causing the red-head in front of them to give them the smallest of smiles.

"Thanks."

Just then Temari burst in with two cups of tea and a large plate full of cookies. The tea was placed in front of Gaara and Hinata and the plate was set in front of the Kazekage.

Hinata looked back and forth between the two Gaaras. Both of their eyes were staring holes into the cookies and drooling. She was almost positive that one of them growled at the other. Gaara reached out a pale hand to grab a particularly delicious looking cookie when it was slapped away.

"Mine!" The Kazekage hissed.

They had a glaring contest before Kankuro showed up behind Temari with another plate.

He sighed, "I figured that since there are two of you now I should bring twice the cookies. I guess I was right." He placed the plate in front of Gaara almost cautiously. Hinata could see why when the red-head immediately started to stuff the cookies in his mouth at record speed. Now that the assault on his cookies was over, the Kazekage did the same. Kankuro sighed again and turned to Hinata. "I guess you've never seen this before huh? It's kind of scary…and trust me; I've seen some pretty scary things." Hinata nodded slowly and looked back at what was now a gruesome pile of cookie carnage.

The cookies now successfully devoured the young men regained their composure and continued on as if nothing at all had happened. They hadn't just destroyed about two dozen cookies each in five seconds flat, nooooooo. (A/n Fear the sarcasm people!)

"Temari, Kankuro. Please sit." The Kazekage instructed. "Now I know that all of you have questions. You may ask me them although I won't guarantee an answer." The Kazekage raised a hand as he saw Gaara (A/n Real life Gaara peoples) starting to speak. "You will all have your turn to talk in a minute but first I have a few questions of my own. "He indicated with a nod of his head that he was talking about Hinata and his twin.

Hinata and real life Gaara exchanged looks and nodded. "Go ahead. We will answer all that we can." Gaara said.

"Good. First comes first. I know Gaara's past and I know where both of you came from but I haven't really learned anything about Hinata or what has happened since Gaara and I last met. Temari and Kankuro must also be wondering the same thing." The siblings nodded their agreement. "They need the full story, actually, because they didn't meet Gaara when he came ten years ago."

"Well, I guess I'll go first. As you all know, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm obviously not from around here. I'm sure the Kazekage know from where I am from but you two probably don't." Hinata started. She directed the last sentence towards Temari and Kankuro. She was kind of nervous so she looked into her tea sup as she talked, taking comfort in the warm steam she saw rising from it. "We are from an alternate universe. Things are different there. From what I've seen so far of this place it probably more technologically advanced, as if we are living a little farther ahead in time. And, um, about me…I don't really know what to say. My parents are divorced and my dad has remarried a horrible woman whom I despise. I only have one sibling, Hanabi, who is my step-mother's daughter. She is absolutely nothing like her mother and is a wonderful sister. I love her very much. My father couldn't care less about me though he adores my sister. My father, Hiashi, owns a large industrial company which he hopes Hanabi will take over once he retires. He believes I am not fit for the job." She glared into her teacup as if it were her father. Then her eyes wandered and landed on Gaara. She smiled and continued with a lighter voice. "My mother is a wonderful woman. She has basically taught me everything I know and I wish I could live with her fulltime. Um…besides that I guess I have a favorite cousin named Neji, my dorm room partner is Ino, and Gaara is my best friend in the universe. Um, every universe I mean."

Hinata smiled at Gaara who returned it only half heartedly. Hinata knew immediately what was wrong. That was because she knew his past. He had told it to her years ago yet she still remembered. It was horrible and telling it again in front of all these people must be pretty hard for him. Hinata put a comforting hand on his shoulder and remembered a time when the shoulder had been much smaller. She knew it had worked when Gaara relaxed slightly and nodded to signify his turn.

"Ok, I guess I should tell you a little about myself." Gaara started slowly. "I'm from the same place as Hinata, obviously, but I've been here once before, unlike her. It was when I was six, right before I met her. Of course, that's where I know…the Kazekage from and already know his past. If you don't want to waste the time of explaining it to Hinata I will do it later on our own time. We will also need to catch up some time because obviously time did not stop for any of us since our last meeting. As far as myself, I grew up not knowing my mother. Like the Kazekage my mother died in childbirth. Unlike your father, though, my father really did care about my mother and was infuriated when she died. He blamed it all on me.

"For a time my uncle protected me from him. Then, one day he gave up trying. It turns out that he had been lying to me the whole time and didn't really want to protect me. Then after telling me this he committed suicide and left me vulnerable to my father. My siblings, Temari and Kankuro, didn't want me to be hurt but they couldn't stop him and, even if they could, didn't really want to. They couldn't stop remembering what father was like before mother died. They were foolish and kept on thinking that somehow they would be able to bring him back. But they were wrong. Our father was so far gone that nothing and no one would be able to save him.

"So from five on I never had a peaceful night. Let's just say that Father had taken it upon himself to come home drunk every evening. Kankuro and Temari had to provide for the family. Temari was the oldest and she was still only eight so jobs were very scarce. Sometimes they would have to resort to pick pocketing to feed the three of us. All my father took care of was himself. A lot of the time he even stooped as low to steal from us if his drinking tab went up too high. Then, one night, he died in a car crash. He was drunk and driving. Figures the asshole would end up dead that way. When his will turned up all he had was split up between Temari and Kankuro. I didn't mind, it wasn't very much. There was one thing, though, that was to be given to me. The will read 'Your mother wanted this to be yours. I don't know why she would want to give something so precious to a basted like you but it's yours.'

"'It' was actually to things. A ruby necklace and a ruby ring. The night after the burial, I took the two pieces of jewelry out of their cases. Then all of a sudden I was unconscious and I was here. You know from then on. I somehow came back and met Hinata. From there I've found various ways to make a living. Temari and Kankuro supported me until I had a job of my own and then I managed enough money to get an education. Not a very good education but good enough. One day I just had this sudden urge to go to California. I don't know why or how but I eventually ended up there and found Hinata. That leads you up to now."

The room was silent for a second. Gaara's tone was matter-of-fact but his story still got to everyone. Everyone but the Kazekage looked as if they would cry if they decided to talk. Since the Kazekage was immune to all this angsty-ness he nodded and cleared his throat.

"I think I have an idea as far as how you got here. You said that when you first took the necklace and ring out of their cases you ended up here, right?" The Kazekage directed at Gaara. Gaara nodded thoughtfully.

"Well yeah, it could have something to do with that but the rubies have been out of their cases for 10 years now and nothing has happened. So I don't see how that could be. Unless…" Gaara realized.

"Unless it was only when the rind and the necklace are together. The rubies must send a silent signal to each other when they're near." Hinata finished for them. Kankuro and Temari nodded silently.

"But, no, I had been with you at Stanford for almost two days before this happened. Well, a night and a morning, but it still draws the same conclusion." Gaara said.

Hinata's face fell when she realized that he was right. They had stayed in the same apartment for a while before they ended up in this dimension. Suddenly she got it. She looked at Gaara with a joyful, hopeful face. "Yes, but remember. Before we left we were holding hands. We hadn't touched each other before that so it must respond to physical contact." She was giddy in her response, as she had found the answer. But once said she blushed. It must have sounded weird to the other occupants of the room (not including Gaara) because they were either raising an eyebrow or smirking as if to say, 'I told you so'.

Hinata was pretty sure they thought of them as a couple. She thought of what it would be like to be dating Gaara. She imagined that it would be kind of hard with his usually stoic behavior but the more she thought of it; the more she liked the idea.

Gaara smiled at her, "I think we've found our answer. But Hinata, do you really want to leave now?"

Hinata pondered this for a while before shaking her head. "I think we might as well stay here for a bit and see the sites. You know, tourist a little. It's not everyday that a university student travels to an alternate dimension. Let's see what this place has to offer."

* * *

Ummmmmmm ya. Sucky ending but I couldn't think of anything better. Call me pathetic…It's what I am. :P 

I know that Gaara actually doesn't like sweets but cookies are always an exception so no one rain on my parade.

I would also like to make a shout out to my friend 2muchfun on and also to ki-chan. Hi you two. :D

Until next time. 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the huge time delay. I have a bunch of stories going on right now and I'm not particularly good at updating any of them so…

Yeah, I guess I'm just bad at this. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. (sigh)

Dedication: Kitsune-chan119. She was ultimately the one who pulled me out of my writer's block…THANK YOU!

Thanks to:

RachelTheSilentKunoichi, Amare draconis, Sen2Tos9, Pyro-momo, Bigjesse, AngelSwordian, mysterygal02

* * *

"Hurry, Hinata!" Temari called from the bottom of the stairs. "The stores won't stay open forever!" 

Hinata smiled and ran down to meet the loud blond.

Kankuro and Gaara had already left, shopping for cloths. The Kazekage was behind on paperwork from talking with the two friends for so long the day before so he had sent his siblings with Gaara and Hinata to buy everything they would need for their stay.

Hinata felt bad for him. She wished that he could come with them…he seemed like a nice guy. Gaara had just told her that night what had happened to the Kazekage when he was younger, causing Hinata to feel sorry for the older teen.

Gaara actually had woken up early that morning to catch up with his old friend and double to make up for all the years they had spent apart. Hinata had his word that he would tell her what the Kazekage had said later, but now they had shopping to do.

Temari leaned against what looked like a large elongated box casually and gave Hinata a once over.

She was still wearing her cloths from the day before and her necklace was still tied around her neck where it always stayed. All in all, she looked like what one could only describe as Hinata…at least this version of Hinata.

As the two girls started out of the building a sly grin crossed over Temari's features that Hinata wasn't so sure she liked.

"You know, I've never had a sister or any real close girlfriends to do this with before, right?" Temari asked. Hinata nodded even though she had had no idea about the friends part. "Well…" There was that look again. "This is going to be fun." Temari giggled childishly and dragged her new friend through the busy streets of Suna. Hinata smiled at the blond but sighed inside her mind. She wasn't a huge fan of shopping to say the least. She'd much rather be practicing her taijutsu or reading a good book. But then again, like Temari, she had never shopped with a friend before.

Hanabi was as close as it got and then a servant would always have to come with them to make sure nothing happened to daddy's little angel.

'Not that Hanabi isn't an angel.' Hinata thought. 'It's just that Father wouldn't care even if she wasn't."

Temari pulled Hinata to a stop abruptly in front of what had to be the biggest fan store Hinata had even seen.

"We're here!" Temari clapped her hands together in excitement and waltzed into the store with Hinata close behind her.

Once inside Hinata could hardly believe her eyes. There were fans of all sizes and colors decorating every inch of wall space that she could see. The largest of which was hanging on the far wall, being slightly bigger that Hinata was. The smallest of which, in comparison, looked as if it could have been normal sized for a tree frog.

"Temari! What brings you here on this fine morning?" The owner of the store hurried his way over, almost knocking down a rack of decorative fans in his haste. It seemed as though the spiky pony-tailed blond was an average customer here. Hinata could only imagine that she was a collector.

"Good morning Hikaru, I actually have two requests for you today. I hope you can help me."

"Anything for our best customer! What do you need?"

"Well first," Temari picked up the large box she had been carrying and lifted it so that the short-ish man had it right beneath his apparently short-sighted eyes. "Could you fix this for me?" The owner took the box from the blond and placed it on the checkout counter. He lifted a pair of glassed to his eyes and opened the box.

Inside Hinata could see what looked to be a fan only marginally smaller than the one on the back wall. Hikaru opened the fan carefully. As he did, Hinata could see purple decorations on it. Hinata immediately recognized this as the fan Temari had been carrying on her back when she had first met her in the dungeons of the Kazekage's home.

After further examination, though, Hinata saw that there was a large tear running through it.

"Ah yes, of course I can mend this for you. It's not the first time and I don't think it will be the last." The man gave Temari a joking smile and received one in return. "Yes, but this time the tear was Kankuro's fault, not even from battle. He just had to be playing with his puppets when I was cleaning this beauty."

Hinata looked between the shop owner and Temari in confusion. Though both looked as if this was completely normal, she was completely confused.

'She fights…with a fan? And what a weird hobby Kankuro has. I mean who even has puppets anymore?'

"Now about the second thing-I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Hinata." Temari gestured to me warmly. "She'd a close acquaintance of the Kazekage and it has been ordered that I take care of her for the time being." As Temari spoke the shop owner hobbled over to Hinata and shook her hand enthusiastically. "I've heard from a friend of hers that she's decent at taijutsu so I wanted to get her a weapon. Something to defend herself with. What do you suggest?"

"A weapon-fan, huh?" That man looked the dark haired girl up and down thoughtfully. Hinata was still too confused to mind much the lingering of his gaze. "Well I could start her out on a small one but I don't really think she's much of a fan-welder type, personally."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Fan-wielder type?" Hinata looked to Temari for an explanation. The blond took up a confused look of her own at her companion's question but soon smiled.

"I'm sorry Hikaru; I forgot that my friend isn't from around these parts." She turned to Hinata again with a look much like a teacher talking with a young student. "Now Hinata, here in Suna nearly half of the village is compromised of ninjas. I trust Gaara has already told you this much at least. In any case, each of these ninja have a special skill, weapon, or just a particular fighting style that they excel in. Kankuro and I are both weapon wielders. I fight with that fan there," Temari paused to point a long finger at the ripped item on the counter. "Kankuro fights with puppets, and Gaara, the Kazekage, fights with sand. If you remember the other day clearly you will remember that you were knocked out by an object that you only saw the shadow of. That was actually one of Kankuro's large puppets coming down from above you."

Hinata nodded and looked around at the various fans on the walls and covering the rest of the shop. She had to say that she agreed with the owner. She doubted that she would be a good "fan wielder". Hinata suddenly had a thought of Gaara and so turned to Temari. "Shouldn't Gaara have a weapon too?"

"Probably, but since he looks like-" Temari caught herself before she give away the Kazekage's secret on front of the shop owner.

"We'll talk about it later." Hinata finished for her friend.

"Might I suggest to you another form of weapon which may be more well-suited to yourself?" Hikaru asked Hinata.

"Of course."

"Come with me then." Hikaru gestured to Temari and Hinata and led them into a smaller and darker backroom. There was some incense burning with the smoke curling into tight ringlets far above its source. The walls, unlike the ones in the main showroom, were covered by many different and equally strange objects. Many were weapons as Hinata was not surprised to see but others were unrecognizable to the foreigner.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Hikaru said as he stared rifling through one of the many piles littering the floor. Suddenly Hinata heard a low growling noise and turned back towards where she had come.

Near the entrance of the room was a strange creature that was about the size of a house cat with piercing red eyes and a black scaled body. The tips of what Hinata thought were the small animal's paws had sharp, wicked looking talons and, the most extraordinary of it all, about its back were two black-framed and red-bodied wings. The creature growled again as Hinata moved towards it, mesmerized,

"Ah, I see you've met Ryu already." Hikaru's voice snapped Hinata out of her trace and she turned around to see that the short shop owner had developed a small wooded box from the mountains of items covering the room.

The box was carved with intricate designs and it in itself looked too beautiful for words.

"He's a beauty but a tough one to take care of. It was a nightmare getting him into that cage."

"Hikaru," Hinata paused, taking in a shaky breath. "What exactly _is_ Ryu?"

"Oh him? He's a dragon."

This time Temari looked just as shocked as Hinata did.

"Dragon? That's impossible. They're just myth."

The blond fan wielder gasped out. The shop owner shook his head slowly and gave the two girls a smile.

"I've been alive for many years, I've seen many things that most people could only dream of," The shop owner said with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. "And after all that I came out with one item of extraordinary power and one being of mythical strength. The being," Hikaru gestured towards the now-pacing dragon. "is called Ryu, and the item," He opened the small box in his hands "is a dagger."

Hinata gazed down at the dagger with awe. Like the box the handle was made of finely carved wood in the shape of many interwoven lizards and snakes which came together to form a monstrous dragon. As Hinata looked at the dragon more closely she realized it was not unlike the one still glaring from his cage, especially as she saw the glittering red-jewels that were the eyes.

Hinata's hands twitched unconsciously, longing to feel the cool wood beneath her fingers. Temari too had leaned forward to see the contents of the box and was now squinting down at the metal blade as if to see it more clearly.

"What does that say?" Temari asked.

"Ah, that." The owner ran a fat fingered hand over the metal. "It's fading with time so the only letters I can make out are an 'S' a 'u' and an 'I' though I imagine there were more letters at a time…probably a name."

"It's beautiful." Hinata said suddenly. "How'd you get it?"

"That's a great story to tell my dear." The old man said mischievously. "You know our Kazekage so I assume you know of the death of his, and Temari's, mother."

The man directed a glance at the lighter haired of the two girls. Both the girls nodded, though a shadow had crossed Temari's face as she did so.

"A day after her death I was walking home from work when I saw a woman. She looked as if she was in pain and she was covered in blood. Of course I ran to help the poor soul when I realized that she looked exactly like the previous Kazekage's wife ad the current Kazekage's mother. I was shocked to see her as I had heard of her death the day before. Looking back I know that this was your mother's ghost, Temari, for though she looked alive I knew it could not be so. She started speaking to me then. I don't know exactly what she said, her words were slurred in her pain, but she said something about "her son" and "the desert" before pressing this box into my hands. Next thing I remember I was surrounded by a sandstorm and could not see a thing. When it was over the woman was gone and in her place was Ryu. I've kept both of them safe ever since."

There was a dead silence for a moment before Temari's weak voice cut in.

"My mother?"

"Yes. I'm quite sure of it."

Hinata's hands twitched again and this time she gave into the urge to pick up the dagger. As she held it in her hands she felt a sense of rightness about it. She thought she saw the rubies of the dragon's eyes flicker but passed it off as her imagination.

"How much for them?" She heard her voice asking.

"Them?" Hikaru raised a graying eyebrow.

"Yes. For the dagger…and for Ryu."

Hikaru froze. It seemed as if he had never even considered Hinata would think of such a thing.

"..I…I can't sell you Ryu. You're the first two that I've even shown him to. And only because he had to do with Temari's mother and this dagger here. Well, that and I guess I just felt as though I had to tell someone. I mean I'm getting older and…"

"I'll pay any price you offer." This time it was Temari who spoke, smiling warmly at her new friend. Hinata gave her a grateful look back. She hadn't thought of how she would pay for the dragon and the knife.

After a few minutes of thought Hikaru made the two girls an offer.

"If you're sure you want them both you can take the dagger with you…but you will have to leave Ryu here. You can only take him out at night."

Hinata nodded as Temari took out her purse.

"No. No price for you, especially not for this."

Hinata took another look at the creature and smiled at the shop owner.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Sorry about the lack of fluff in this one…and I hope you like the new twist I put in. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise for more GaaHina next chapter. I hope… 


	7. Chapter 7

First I just want to say that I have _no_ idea if there is even such thing as a Japanese class at Stanford University or anything having to do with the University…so I'm probably wrong.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight. You _bought_ a _dragon_? That's impossible! Dragons aren't real." Gaara was obviously stunned by the news. Hinata had been expecting this so already had her retaliation ready.

"After all we've been through nothing's impossible Gaara." Hinata looked through her pale eyes at her best friend. With the puzzled look on his face Gaara looked so adorable to Hinata that she just wanted to take him into her arms in a hug. She knew this was impossible, of course, as they were both wearing their favorite pieces of jewelry making it so that if they even brushed skin with each other they would be transported back to their home universe.

Hinata shook her head. She shouldn't even be thinking like that. Gaara was her friend, _just_ her friend. Hinata stole a glance at the redhead, and discovered what she had feared to be true.

If she thought about it she actually did find the taller teen fairly attractive, she might even venture to say that he was cute. And not the puppy dog and rainbow way cute, the type of cute that the more shallow girls that Hinata always had hated would just love to date.

"Fine, fine, I get it. But really a dragon? Hinata, do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot, Gaara." Hinata sighed.

Gaara rubbed his temples. "I know. That was a stupid thing to say." He paced around for a bit, looking much like the dark haired girl had when she had learned about alternate universes. "Can I just see this…what's his name?"

"Ryu."

"Can I see this Ryu?"

"Sure. We'll go later, but the Kazekage said he wanted us to meet someone today remember?" Hinata sat on her bed, motioning for Gaara to sit beside her.

"Yeah. Sure." The other teen said, sitting where Hinata had gestured. He eventually gave her a tiny smile causing her to smile back, hers wider than his.

Suddenly Gaara took of his ring and in a flash of movement he was holding Hinata in an embrace, hands flat on her back. Hinata was surprised but hugged him back, and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sent of his red hair.

After a while Gaara pulled back and looked into her light eyes with a smile that was just slightly brighter than before.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while. I've…I've really missed you." Gaara said softly.

"Me too." Hinata breathed.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but the Kazekage wants you." Temari stood, smiling knowingly, at the doorway. "Grab your dagger Hinata, you'll want it if anything happens. Something always does when we let our guards down."

"When did you get here?" Hinata asked, startled. She wasn't used to the whole ninjas-make-no-noise thing.

"Don't worry, just got here. I wasn't spying on you two or anything. Now let's go."

Gaara and Hinata followed the blond out of the room though not before Hinata had grabbed her weapon from her bedside table.

"So who're we meeting?" Hinata asked, trying to get her blushing to subside.

"An old friend of the Kazekage's. I wonder if you know him in your other universe."

Hinata nodded and continued down the hallway with the other two.

They finally stopped in front of the tall doors to the Kazekage's office where Temari knocked twice.

"Enter."

Temari opened the door and stepped through.

"H-Hinata-chan?" A familiar looking blond boy stood before the Kazekage's desk, bright blue eyes widened in shock at Hinata's presence. "Shouldn't you be in Konoha? I swear I just saw you there before leaving and- Gaara!!!" His eyes widened even more upon seeing Hinata's friend standing beside her. He looked back and forth between him, the Kazekage, and Hinata muttering vaguely about something none of them could understand.

"I know you!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed. She had finally realized where she'd seen the boy before. "You're in my Japanese class at Stanford. You were talking to that spiky haired kid…I think Ino called him Sasuke."

"What?! You've seen Sasuke and didn't tell me?! Hinata-chan! How could you-dattebyo?!" The blue eyed boy whined.

"Naruto," The Kazekage sighed. "Did I not just explain to you the whole alternate universe thing? Were you even listening?"

Now the blond, apparently named Naruto, looked sheepish, scratching his neck and chuckling. "Of course I just must have zoned out when you told me it was Hinata-chan and Gaa-well, you."

"Putting that aside, Hinata and Gaara, this is Naruto. He's a very good friend of mine and a ninja from Konoha. The Hinata of this world is his comrade there."

"Nice to meet you." Gaara said in a voice exactly like that of his clone's.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Hinata repeated. Naruto just smiled and laughed.

"You two are so formal! Any friends of Gaara are friends of mine! Welcome to Suna!"

Hinata smiled whereas Gaara nodded, still unable to convey much emotion around people he didn't know.

"Ne, ne Hinata-chan what am I like in this fancy alternate universe place-dattebyo? Still as cool as I am here?" Naruto asked.

"Dattebyo?" Hinata quirked an eyebrow at her new friend.

"Yeah. Dattebyo. Now answer the question."

"Um well, I don't really know you too well…but I know you're good friends with this Sasuke kid and I guess you must be really smart. What am I like here?" Hinata thought back to Stanford University where she had seen him. It seemed like such a long time ago to her.

"Smart?" Naruto asked. He looked a little stunned.

"Yeah. Smart. Now answer the question." Hinata smiled.

"Um, she's really shy and kinda weird. You'll just have to meet her." Naruto scratched his face thoughtfully before his features bighted. "I have a great idea! Why don't you two come back with me to Konoha-dattebyo? We can dress you up so that no one recognizes you and take you with me. Shikamaru is probably coming here soon so you can come back with him."

Hinata smiled, she liked that idea. She'd finally be able to meet that other Hinata. She turned to Gaara and he nodded at her.

"Sure. When're you leaving?" Hinata asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Be ready in front of this office at five. Is that ok Gaara?" Instead of turning towards my friend he was asking the Kazekage. He nodded and gave the blond a small smile.

"You two should go now. We have ninja business to discus before Naruto goes back to Konoha." The Kazekage said, motioning for Temari to leave with us. Hinata hadn't even realized that Temari was still there she was so silent. Of course as soon as they left the office she began talking full force.

"You have to get ready now. Pack all your new cloths. Oh! You can use one of my old backpacks. I never use it anymore…" Temari rambled on and on about the two teen's departure. She never even stopped to take a breath.

Hinata just rolled her eyes at the fan wielder and told her that she had to take Gaara somewhere and she'd be right back.

She motioned for Gaara to follow her and just left Temari in the middle of the hallway rambling to herself.

"Where're we going?" Gaara asked once they were out of the Kazekage's building.

"You wanted to meet Ryu didn't you?" Hinata silently laughed to see all the people they passed bowing respectfully at her friend.

"Oh right." They walked further in silence until they came to the fan shop and entered the small building.

"Oh hello!" The old shop keeper ran to greet Hinata and Gaara, pausing to bow towards the latter mentioned of the two.

"I would like to see Ryu." Gaara said before Hinata had the chance to.

'Of course, Kazekage-sama. Right this way." Hinata was again led into the incense filled backroom, this time with her best friend. She turned as soon as she came. Gaara copied with motions.

"Ryu, this is Gaara. Gaara, Ryu."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Any suggestions? Until next time! 


End file.
